Breaker Room
:Were you looking for Circus Control or Control Module from the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location? The Breaker Room is a room in in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is located on the other side of Ballora Gallery in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. From here, the player is assigned to power up the location while fending off Funtime Freddy. This room is only accessable on Night 2. Description The Breaker Room is noticeably smaller than the rest of the rooms. It contains several wires and pipes, nearly covering the entire point of view. To the right, contains a poster of Funtime Foxy with the words, "Party Time!". The right corner of the room contains Funtime Freddy upon a stage. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Funtime Freddy Role in Sister Location After failing to shock Circus Baby and warding off the BidyBabs, HandUnit will direct the player to the Breaker Room to attend to the task of manually restarting the system. To reach it, the player must return to the Primary Control Module and crawl through Ballora Gallery and sucessfully not get caught by Ballora.The player must then interact with a control panel inside the Breaker Room to restart the systems. However, doing so will agitate Funtime Freddy, who is lurking nearby. The player is equipped with voice clips called "Mascot Response Audio" to be used to soothe him and stave off attack. Once the task is complete, the player will never have to come back to the Breaker Room again. Category:Sister Location Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Funtime Freddy Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Audio Tape Player Play: Stop: ---- Movement The sounds of Funtime Freddy moving. Trivia *The use of voice clips to distract an animatronic is very similar to the mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 '' used to distract Springtrap, as well as the audio feature in ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator. *In the Breaker Panel's version of the map, there seem to be three locations from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: **The Minigames (FNaF4) that appears at the end of each night - both the house and the diner. **The Bedroom. **The Hallway, where Plushtrap and Nightmare Balloon Boy are located. ***Interestingly, the minigame area and the Bedroom are labeled as "Obsv. 1" and "Obsv. 2", respectively. On Night 5, entering the code "1-9-8-3" in the keypad found in the Private Room will cause the monitors to show different views of the Bedroom, Bed, and the Plushtrap Hallway. This may suggest that after the animatronics of Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rentals/Pizza World may abduct and bring targeted children to these locations, while William Afton observes their actions from the footage. This could mean that the events that took place in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 were never part of a dream at all and that the nightmare animatronics turns out real and were designed to test their skills. ****The "Thank You" image featuring all animatronics from FNaF1-4 could explain why the nightmares are included in the image as they're not from the dream nor appearing as hallucinations (unlike phantoms and two shadows who appear as hallucinations since they did not appear in the said image). *The grey square-shaped dots from the Breaker Panel's monitor are where the animatronics are located. **'Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental': 4 dots - ***Ballora appearing in her Gallery from the left. ***Funtime Freddy appearing in the Breaker Room from the far left. Though the Breaker Room is likely where Funtime Freddy appears during Night 2 rather than in the Funtime Auditorium or Parts/Service. ***Funtime Foxy appearing in the Funtime Auditorium from the right. ***Circus Baby appearing in the Circus Gallery from the top. **'Fredbear & Friends' from the fourth game's end-of-night minigames: 2 dots - ***Fredbear & Spring Bonnie appearing on their stage. **'The House' from the fourth game: 5 dots - ***Nightmare Bonnie appearing at the left side from the Left Hall. ***Nightmare Chica appearing at the right side from the Right Hall. ***Nightmare Foxy appearing in the Closet. ***Nightmare Freddy appearing in the square from the bottom of the layout. The grey dot where Nightmare Freddy & The Freddles appear could be covered by a large white square. ***Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare appear at the small room from top right. **'Hallway' from the fourth game: 5 dots - ***Plushtrap appearing at the top of the straight hall. ***About the four dots, it is unknown why they exist in the map-layout for the Hallway, although these could possibly be other animatronics that never appear physically in the fourth game (but with one of them is possibly be Nightmare Balloon Boy). *Strangely Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon disappear when you fully restart the systems. **This is most likely something Scott overlooked. *The poster on the front of the door with Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon on it captioned "Get Ready" may foreshadow the events the player must go through after entering the door through Ballora Gallery. **It could also be referencing the "Get Ready for Freddy" phrase. *In the mobile version, you can't look left or right because you can fully see the entire room. Category:Sister Location Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Funtime Freddy Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Gallery MY WIN2.png|Restart panel minus the restart buttons. Map.png|Clear version of the restart panel map. Notice the faded out areas. Obsv1.png|Close-up of one of the Observatories. PrivateMonitor.gif|The monitor used in the breaker room and private room. Monitor-Sister Location.gif|The monitor used in the breaker room and private room, delayed. BreakerRoomPanel.gif|The full view of the Breaker room panel from ingame. 20161007123714-8b267.png Bootuns.png|The Useless Buttons that are in the Breaker Room. UselessButtons.gif|The Useless Buttons that are in the Breaker Room after various sparks. Bouncing Breaker Room.gif|The Breaker Room from Ballora Gallery. Breaker Room.jpg|The Breaker Room without Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon. OrYs6B1.jpg|The Breaker Room with Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon onstage. 596.png|Funtime Freddy getting closer to the player. 603.png|Funtime Freddy on the other side of the Breaker Room. 604.png|Funtime Freddy getting even closer to the player(lights). 607.png|Funtime Freddy getting even closer to the player (no lights). 1234.png|The Breaker Room from the Extras Menu. Unlike the actual game, Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon are staring at the player while on-stage. EmptyAnimated.gif|The Breaker Room empty animated, this happens when you finish restarting the systems. FreddyPhase1.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon onstage, phase 1. FreddyPhase2.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon offstage, phase 2 FreddyPhase3.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon very close too the player, phase 3. FreddyPhase4.gif|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon hiding behind some wires, phase 4. 578.png|Instructions on how to restart the systems. 587.png|The restart label for a room that needs restarting. 584.png|What appears on a room in the map when it still needs restarting. 586.png|The online symbol that shows when a room is fully restarted. Restarting icon.png|The restarting icon. BreakerRoomNumbers.gif|The numbers used to show the percent until fully restarted. 592.png|When you fully restart power to an area it shows then on the map. Danger!.png|The danger level logo. 2050.png|The "Press SPACE to play mascot response audio" text. PlayAudio.png|The text for playing audio. 202.png|The Door of the Breaker Room. 202_kindlephoto-116145100.jpg|The Door of the Breaker Room (Brightened). PosterFFoxy.png|Funtime Foxy's poster as seen in the Breaker Room, saying "Party Time!" this is a possible reference to Bonnie's Poster from FNaF 1 saying the same exact thing. PosterFFreddy.png|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon's Poster as seen on the front of the Breaker Room, saying "Get Ready!" most likely referencing the popular quote "Get Ready for Freddy". PosterFFreddyBright.jpg|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon's Poster, brightened. Obvs1.png|Observation 1's text from the breaker room map. Obvs2.png|Observation 2's text from the breaker room map. Elevators.png|The Elevators text from the breaker room map, possibly hinting there's more than one elevator active. Circus Gallery.png|Circus Gallery's text from the breaker room map. CircusControl.png|Circus Control's text from the breaker room map. FuntimeAud.png|Funtime Auditorium's text from the breaker room map. Parts&S.png|Parts/Services's text from the breaker room map. BalloraG.png|Ballora Gallery's text from the breaker room map. Category:Sister Location Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 2 Category:HandUnit Category:Out of Order